


Barely Legal

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Quickies, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gerard has a huge crush on his dilf half-italian boss.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	Barely Legal

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bandomkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Barista!Gerard goes to the storage room to get something and finds manager!Frank struggling to reach a high shelf. Gerard helps him but the room is so tiny they end being too close to each other.

Gerard takes one last deep tobacco-flavored breath before opening the door and letting the store’s bell chime to announce him. He doesn’t turn the sign around, so the coffee shop remains ‘closed’ to outsiders, and makes sure to lock behind him, already aware of how presumptuous it is of him to assume they are going to need it. “It’s me!” he yells, stepping in. “I had some extra time and thought I could help?”

No response. Well, what was he really expecting? For his super hot boss to reply  _ ‘Gerard, that’s so sexy of you, please get in my office and drop your pants, bend over, hold your cheeks and present your asshole to me so I can fuck it through the desk to show you my gratitude’? _ Just the thought makes him blush. He would give anything for Frank to fuck him, can barely sleep at night dreaming of those big, strong arms holding him down and those tattooed fingers bruising his hips. And while having a crush on your boss is already so cliché, he can’t help it. He wants that half-italian dilf to rearrange his guts so much it’s not even funny anymore.

It’s a delicate situation, of course. He can’t flirt with his boss out in the open and hasn’t been able to find an opportunity outside of work to casually let him know he’d be more than okay choking on his dick. All Gerard has left is being the perfect employee, which is hard because he’s also been stealing coffee whenever he can, has trouble waking up early, and gets distracted doodling instead of taking orders; not exactly barista resume material. No wonder it hasn’t worked yet.

“Mr. Iero?” he calls, walking towards the storage room, where he said he was going to be doing inventory on their lunch break and fine, okay, maybe Gerard is planning to be alone with him in that tiny space and pretend not to be able to lift heavy things or bat his eyelashes and lick his lips in that way that has never disappointed him when trying to seduce someone into pulling out his cock. “Oh. You need help?”

He finds Frank trying to reach for the highest shelf, standing on his toes and obviously failing. “Na, I got it,” he says, although he clearly doesn’t. “Go back, don’t worry. Enjoy your lunch.”

Gerard thinks it’s weird for Frank not to call him a motherfucker for implying he’s short like he always does. Gerard loves being called names by him, it makes him laugh and breaks the illusion of him being the boss. “I already ate,” he lies. He had traded the opportunity of food for a quick smoke and some time alone with him. “It’s no problem.”

He walks over and stands behind Frank. He’s not that much taller than him, so he needs to stand on the tip of his toes too to reach the container Frank was aiming for, which somehow seems further away than he thought. His arm stretches a bit more, still trying to impress his boss with his flexibility or whatever, but ends up losing balance and bumping into his back. 

“Sorry!” he blurts out just at the same time Frank’s voice makes a “Mh!” sound.  _ Mh. _ Like a—like a moan?

“Shit,” Frank’s voice also says. “Is it still sexual harassment if you’re the one humping me?” he laughs. A joke in really poor taste, to be honest, if it wasn’t the complete truth. Gerard’s crotch is right in his boss’ ass. And Gerard is doing absolutely nothing to pull back.

“We would, uh, have to—have to email HR on that one,” he tries, laughing a really fake laugh. This is the first time he’s ever been this close to Frank. It’s also the first time Frank has ever acknowledged him like anything other than a subordinate significantly younger than him. Gerard’s not that young, he just has a baby face that doesn’t scream _ ‘I’m 25 and desperately want to get pounded by my boss.’  _ Well, his mouth might do the screaming any second now. He has to keep the bit going and see where it takes them.

But before his mouth can do anything, his hips jerk forward, which he tries to cover up by attempting to grab the container again, only this time his dick decides to give him a ticket to Boner City. Population: 1. Fuck. He’s so screwed. There’s nothing subtle or nuanced about pressing his hard on against his boss’ ass, he has attended sexual harassment in the workplace seminars and this is exactly what they are about, although there was nothing in the lecture about what to do when your boss reacts by pushing back.

Okay, actually, there was, but Gerard doesn’t want to think about that. There’s nothing to report here, except maybe how criminal Frank’s ass turns out to be; he can feel its round shape through both of their work slacks and loses it for a moment. What the fuck can he say so that Frank will turn around and proceed fuck him? There has to be some magical words.

He swallows hard and steadies himself back —the container long forgotten, bye— placing his hands on Frank’s shoulders and that’s when he realizes something: his shirt is damp. Damp with sweat. The smell is partly covered by the coffee scent, still strong in the storage room, but his white shirt does nothing to hide a hot pink strap underneath. Gerard traces it from behind, reaching the band where the hooks are. It’s a bra. Frank’s wearing a bra. His hot dilf boss is wearing a hot pink bra. He’s also grinding onto Gerard’s cock with his butt and trying to hold back on moaning too loudly.

Mr. Iero is a bottom.

“Oh,” Gerard says, blinking a few times. “Okay.” He adds, as if he was just now talking out loud.

“Yeah?” Frank asks, perhaps understanding his train of thought.

“Fuck yeah,” he replies and pushes into him, moving his hips up and down so he slides as much as possible between his still clothed cheeks. He bites his lip and can’t help but ask: “Is it a matching set?” 

Gerard thinks he hears a satisfied smile in the way he huffs, because instead of replying Frank’s hands unbutton his pants and let them drop to the floor, revealing a fucking laced thong the same color as his bra. “Holy fucking shit,” he says, his eyes big as plates. “That’s so fucking hot.”

Frank also shakes his shirt off and it’s so quick Gerard notices it wasn’t buttoned all the way up before. Upon closer inspection of his ass, taking a step back to rapidly work on his own button and zipper, it looks shiny. Shiny and wet, like lube has been applied recently. He doesn’t need to ask why, he just needs to get out of his underwear and stick to Frank’s back again.

“Touch me,” Frank grabs his hands, putting them on his body; Gerard doesn’t argue, caressing his belly and moving up to grab his tits over the soft fabric, pinching his nipples, sneaking in to pinch them again after receiving a high-pitched sound from him. “Yeah, do that again.” 

Gerard does. His dick is also sliding between his asscheeks, maybe trying to find the thong. “I wanna fuck you so bad,” he says, grazing his lips over his neck, biting his ear and just panting. “Wanna fuck you in your pink panties, Mr. Iero.”

One of Frank’s hands reaches back between Gerard’s cock and his ass, moving the thong aside before bending over and sticking his butt out. “Go for it.”

“Holy shit,” Gerard’s once again amazed by the sight. Frank’s asshole looks so ready, open and wet with lube. “I—I don’t have any condoms,” he doesn’t know where the strength to say it comes from. His finger is sticking inside to check how stretched it is while he pronounces the words.

“You clean?”

“Yeah, yes,” he nods like an idiot, his eyes wide again. He can’t be suggesting barebacking, right? 

“Me too.”

“I—” he swallows hard again. His insides feel so hot, so inviting, especially when Frank clenches around his finger, sucking him in. “Fuck. Okay.”

He takes his finger out and places one hand on Frank’s hip, while using the other to line himself up, grabbing his own cock, noticing how stupidly hard it is. He’s going to come so fucking soon he’s going to get fired for premature ejaculation and overall dissatisfying performance. “C’mon,” Frank urges him. “Put it in already.”

He can’t argue with his boss’ orders, right? It’s not how he would usually do it, always trying to be careful and caring with his partners, but he just pushes inside and bottoms out in one go, taking a pause only when he's balls deep. Frank lets out a pleased moan, so long and sinful Gerard knows he’s going to be jerking off to it for weeks to come. “You okay?” he has to ask.

“More than okay,” he says. “I’d be better if you fucking moved though.” Gerard puts both hands on Frank’s hips and starts off slowly. It, of course, is a mistake. “Faster!” Frank demands.

“Yes, sorry!” 

Even though he’s still afraid of coming too soon, he has to do it like Frank says and starts pounding into him way faster than he would have with anyone else. This is nothing like anything he has ever done, and that thought alone has him already over the edge. “Harder!”

“Yes, Mr. Iero!” Gerard says, caught in the moment. It makes Frank kind of laugh, but also moan, so he thinks he’s doing good. 

He’s pounding as hard and fast as he can, digging his fingers on Frank’s hips, hearing how their bodies slap together, specially his balls, and feeling Frank’s thighs trembling. He also realizes by being hit with Frank’s elbow that he’s jerking off. “Fuck, that’s good,” he says. “You’re so big…”

“Thank you,” he replies, too dumb and horny not to. 

“I knew—” Frank stops to moan again, his hand moving faster over his own dick. “You’d be packing.”

“Mh!” Gerard bites his lips, the realization of his boss thinking about his dick being too hot to ignore. “Can I… Can I come inside?”

“You wanna come in my ass?”

“Yes,” Gerard nods, bumping his forehead on Frank’s head. “Please, I… Mr. Iero…” he’s stopped making sense, too far gone to think about how needy he sounds or how off his rhythm is, just stroking himself inside Frank to chase his own orgasm. Luckily, he’s not complaining.

“Do it,” he says in a low voice. “Fill me up.”

“Shit!” 

They both go still for a moment, Gerard holding Frank’s hips in place while he blows his load inside of him, and Frank still jerking himself off, coming just a few moments later, before Gerard’s cock slips out. Even though he’s still gasping for air, Gerard looks around for something to clean him up with.

He grabs some napkins, but Frank notices and turns around, batting his hand away. “Leave it. I like to feel it.”

_ I’m in love with you,  _ Gerard bites his lips to physically hold back the words. He can’t be saying that to his boss. Well, he shouldn’t have done any of this to his boss, nor should he be staring down at the front of his lace panties ruined by his own cum. “Okay,” he says instead.

“Tidy yourself up. You gotta open the store soon.”

Gerard nods and clumsily tugs his underwear up, along with his slacks. He’s still numb and fuzzy in the best way possible, trying to understand what happened and also accept that he’s not being fired. “I’ll keep people away from the storage room.”

Frank actually smiles at him. “Thanks,” he says and turns around to put his clothes back on. Gerard turns around too and walks to the door, only stopping when Mr. Iero tells him one last thing. 

“Help me out with the inventory tonight too. Understood, Way?”

“Yes!” Gerard smiles to himself and throws a few celebratory fists in the air since nobody is watching him.


End file.
